Hogwart's Day Care
by donalddeutsch
Summary: This is a story about what might happen before the final battle against Voldemort. It is like the Baby Boomers of the Vietnam War, but they will be the Baby Boomers of this war. --Donald
1. War and Babies

**Hogwart's Day Care**

Chapter One: War and Baby's

A/N: This is going to be my idea of what would happen if the girls of Hogwart's and the boys got together the night before the boys went off to war. Kind of like what happened with the baby boomers during the Vietnam war. Well the title describes itself. I don't mind flames, but I hope that you will give the story a chance. –Donald

"Poppy, we're at war, and they're heading out tomorrow. I don't see what the problem is if they spend the night with the ones they love before they take off tomorrow. We aren't going to impose any of the rules of boys and girls sleeping in the same beds tonight, like they would listen to us if we tried. I remember what it was like the night before the soldiers left for Vietnam, and I'm sure that the ones that do this, love each other. We don't have to worry about what will happen. We will deal with it if it happens." Albus Dumbledore was one of the wisest wizard's in the world, and Madame Pomphrey knew that he wasn't going to let go of this.

"Ok Albus, I will trust your instincts for now. But what do we do when in about a month, we have around 130 pregnant students in our midst? You know that none of them are going to worry about contraception charms tonight, they don't want to think about what would happen if the boys don't come back." Poppy's question was a good one, and Albus wasn't sure what they would do.

Albus knew that it was going to be a very good possibility that there was going to be a baby boom at Hogwart's in the next 9 to 10 months, not only in the students, but also in some of the staff. He knew that there were a few of the staff members that were together, and that they wouldn't let there loved ones go without showing them that they loved them before they left. Albus thought on this for a while, and told Poppy, "we will just have to come across it when it happens. I would suggest that you get some healers prepared for it during the next 9 months. I am sure that it will happen."

For indeed it did happen, that night there wasn't a bed that didn't have at least two people in it from the 4th years on up. There was love spread that night, and it was in the air. The Hogwart's baby boom was being spread that night, and no one really cared. The girls were showing there boyfriends that they would be there for them, and that they loved them. They knew that this might be the last time that they saw them, and they wanted it to be a night that they would never forget. Some of the pairings weren't tough to figure out, but there were a few surprises.

In the Griffyndor 7th year boys dorm room it was quite a sight. All the curtains were pulled to give the girls privacy, but they all knew what was happening, because the girls came up to there boyfriends room as one. Ginny went over to Harry's bed and gave him a kiss as she laid down next to him and placed a silencing charm. Then there was Hermoine who wasn't going to let her feelings for a certain redhead go unknown. She slipped into Ron's bed quietly and did her own silencing charm as she slipped out of her robes and kissed him. Next to Ron's bed, Luna Lovegood laid down next to Neville and told him her true feeling for him, Neville was a little shocked, but not as much as he was when she kissed him and cast the silencing charm around his bed. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegann each had there respective girlfriends Pavarti and Padma Patil slip in also. The only way that you knew that anything was going on, was the gentle rocking of the beds for there was no noise going on do to the powerful silencing charms.

In the Slytherin dorm room was some of the more interesting sights. Of course there was Pansy Parkinson slipping into Draco's Bed, but the funny ones were Milicent Bustrode slipping into Crabbes bed and Goyle even had a girl slip into his bed, a little 6th year by the name of Candace. It wasn't that she felt sorry for him, they had actually been going out for the last couple of months in secret, for she was a Griffyndor, and she saw through his hard exterior.

The same thing was repeated throughout the different dorms and staff quarters that night. Some of the more interesting things that went on in staff quarters, were when Nymphadora Tonks slipped into Remus Lupins Quarters, and Minerva McGonagall slipped into the Headmasters private quarters. They weren't going to let the war stop them from letting the people they love know that they love them. Even Severus Snape, the hated Potions Professor had someone that night, for he and Professor Trelawney had been seeing each other in private for 10 years, and she slipped into his bed that night. Of course she predicted that there were going to be a lot of babies born in 9 months, for the stars showed that every female that went to do this that night, was going to be pregnant, including the staff members. When she told Severus about this, he just shook it off as one of her many predictions that no one believed, unbeknownst to him, it was one of her true predictions.

-The Next Morning, Great Hall-

The next morning found all the men, for you couldn't really call them boys anymore, ready to head out to help defeat Voldemort for the final time. They knew that some of them wouldn't be coming back, but they also knew that they were loved by someone, and that someone would be waiting for them to either come back, or to hear that they wouldn't.

Professor Dumbledore cast the Sonorus charm on himself so he could be heard. "Attention all students that are here to go to war, thank you for coming to help out. You have been trained for this war, and are as ready as ever to go do it. We are going to go after Voldemort and his Death Eaters at there core. I don't know how long that we're going to be gone, but I do know that I will with all my soul do my best to bring you all back safe. So if you're all ready, let's head out to the area that we're leaving from and get going." Dumbledore walked out of the hall and was followed by around 130 students and teachers. As they left, they heard weeping from the female contingent, and wishes of luck to all. They walked out with pride in there heart knowing that they had been training for quite awhile for this, and that they were what was left of the defenders.

They met up with Voldemort's followers just outside of Hogsmeade, and had a violent battle. They didn't lose anyone, and in the end it was down to Harry vs Voldemort.

The battle between the two of them lasted for quite awhile. There were curses shot back and forth between the two of them, and Harry had lost his wand 2 hours into the battle. Harry started using wandless magic after that and had a good shield up around himself. When it looked like the battle was about to be over, Voldemort shot the Killing curse at Harry, which he dodged it, and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor and stabbed Voldemort through the heart. Once he knew that he was dead, he cast the spell that he found that made it so that Voldemort was gone permanently. After that battle there was a big party throughout the castle, and everyone was celebrating. Little did they know that in about a month, there lives would change forever. For the entire 4th through 7th year female population and a few of the female staff found out that they were pregnant.

A/N: Ok I hope you like it, this isn't the end of the story. I'm sorry that the battle wasn't very good, but that isn't what the story is about. Next comes the reaction of the guys when they find out after the war, and discussions about what they were going to do about it. –Donald


	2. Telling the Boys

**Hogwart's Day Care**

Chapter Two: Telling the boys

The scene in the different common rooms, offices, and dorm rooms a month later was to say the least hectic. The girls all found out at the same time that they were pregnant, and decided that they better tell them all. Well as you can probably guess, the guys all had different reactions, some good, some bad, and some funny.

—Gryffindor 7th year dorm room–

Ginny, Hermoine, Luna, Pavarti and Padma all walked in one day when they new all the boys were there. Hermoine being the spokes girl for the group said, "boys we need to talk."

Ginny walked up to Harry and looked him in the eyes. "Harry, do you love me? Will you love me no matter what I say to you now?" Ginny looked like what Harry said next will be the most important thing that he could say to her.

Harry looked at her and with a smile said. "Ginny, no matter what you have to say to me, I have always loved you and will love you no matter what. Now what is it you need to tell me?" Harry looked at her with a smile and she knew that he was telling her the truth.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked Harry in the eyes. "Harry, remember that night before the final battle, where the girls and I came and spent the night with you boys, you know for moral and because we love you all?"

"Yes Ginny, and believe me, even tho we may be boys, we still would have loved you girls even if you didn't do that for us. Now spill the beans Gin, what's up?" Harry was getting suspicious now, thinking that he knew what she was going to say, but wanted her to tell him just in case he was wrong.

"Well Harry, I'm pregnant." She looked up at him with hope in her eyes, hope that he wouldn't do anything crazy like leave her.

Harry took a deep breath, and looked at her, then looked at Ron who's jaw dropped to the floor when he heard that his little sister was pregnant with his best friends baby. Then his own jaw dropped as Hermoine whispered something into his ear and he beamed from ear to ear. The same thing was happening all around the dorm room. It seems that all the 5 of them were pregnant from that night. They new it was possible to happen, and they had been planning for this possibility for the last month. "Well Gin, I'm happy that you told me. I meant what I said when I said I will always love you no matter what happens." Harry and the other four boys got down on their knees in front of their respective girlfriends and pulled out little ring boxes. "Ginny, we knew that this might happen, so the boys and I have been discussing this ever since we got back. Ginerva Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" This question was posted to each of the other girls at around the same time by the others also.

There was a resounding gasp as each of the girls as they saw the rings, then a resounding "YES we will marry you." Then there was a round of snogging and planning for there futures. Ginny and Luna were only in their 6th year so they had another year to go with there schooling, but they would get married with the rest of them this summer.

Meanwhile in the Slytherinn 7th year boys dormitory, there was a similar situation going on. Pansy Parkinson sat down in front of Draco and told him that she was pregnant, and that in no uncertain terms that he was going to marry her or else.

Draco was a bit flabbergasted, but agreed at once. He pulled out a ring and asked her also, and of course she said yes.

Some of the funny things that happened was when the girls that slept with Crabbe and Goyle told them, they just looked at them with their usual dumb looks and said. "Ok, so uhm, will you marry us?" That might have been sweet, except that they each asked the wrong girl. When it was all straitened out, the boys in there dorm were all engaged also.

This went on all over the school and there was different engaged couples all over now.

—Staff—

Nymphadora Tonks, went into the offices of the DADA professor, Remus Lupin and asked if she could talk to him. "Remus, there is something I need to tell you, and I don't know how your going to take this. Remus, I'm pregnant with your child from the night before the battle." She looked scared as she told the Werewolf, but soon broke into a wide grin as she saw the look on his face.

"Tonks that's great, well maybe not great, because we didn't plan it, but it's great that your pregnant. Will you marry me?" Remus asked with a big old grin on his face and she said yes.

Sybil walked down to the dungeon and knocked on Snapes door. "Enter." She heard this and opened the door.

"Severus, do you remember what I told you about what was going to happen with all the students and anyone else that had sex that night here in the school?"

"Yes I do, and I told you that it was preposterous. It was wasn't it?"

"No Sev, there all pregnant, including me." She looked like she was going to go into tears when she saw the look on his face.

Severus looked like he was mad, or not believing it. "Don't joke with me about that. Your not joking are you? Well we knew that it might happen, so we should get married so that we can raise this child together. I wanted to ask you to marry me for a while now, and this is a good time. Will you marry me Sybil?" She looked like she knew all the time that he was going to ask her, and said yes even before the last syllable of the last word was out. They sat in his office talking and snogging all night long.

The only sad part about all this, was when Minerva told the headmaster, he had a heart attack, and was in the hospital wing for a couple of days in critical condition, but pulled through.

A few days after the headmaster got out of the hospital wing, he made the announcement at dinner that night. "Students, students, I have an announcement to make." As the student body calmed down for his announcement he raised his hand and said. "I'm sure that at least most of you know that there has been a baby boom to hit Hogwart's. It seems that on the night before the final battle, that the female population decided to help boost the moral of our boys, and have all become pregnant. I would like to congratulate all our new expectant couples, student and teacher alike. There will be a mass wedding in a couple of months, but before all the ladies start to show to much. That will give you all time to get dresses and everything. If any of you wish to have a more intimate ceremony, please let me know and something can be arranged. If you will go to your head of house to get the permission forms for your parents to fill out for the ministry, if your not of age, and have them back to them as soon as possible, it would be appreciated. Now everyone dig in and enjoy your meal." As soon as he said this, the tables filled to overflowing with food and drink.

A/N: Next chapter will be the weddings. —Donald


End file.
